Graceful Godess
by xXSlackerByChoiceXx
Summary: Hinata had lost her sister,so she trained to become stronger,promising to find her. She becomes a very strong person and grows to a beautiful women.With her next goal at hand she attracts the attention of many handsome boys.hinaharem?Notgoodwithsummarys
1. Chapter 1

I stood there helpless, a feeling I thought I wouldn't have felt for a long time.

"Hinata please help me!" Tears were streaming down my little sisters eyes. The muggers slapped her across the face quickly silencing her.

I tried to fight one very large guy off of me but I failed miserably.

"Big sister! You promised you would protect me! You're so cruel!"

I gathered the rest of my strength and attempted to punch him in the gut.

After i did, all i felt was my fist bounce off his stomach, leaving no damage.

My attacker smirked. "Hinata, it's so cute how you're still trying to fight back. You'll always be weak, you cant even protect your own sister..How pathetic.

"What do you want from us?", I said as I bit my lip trying to stop my tears from slipping out of my eyes.

"I want you to wake up..so waake up, wake up." His voice started to grow different and I felt myself drift back to the present.

I opened my eyes to see a handsome blue eyed blond facing me but keeping his eyes on the teacher.

What was this boys name again? Naruki? Narupo? Aa. Now I remember. it was Naruto.

"Arigato Uzumaki-san." I said while slightly nodding my head.

"No prob," He said giving me a smile all girls fawned over. "And call me Naruto by the way." He said giving me another one of his beautiful smiles, I heard a few girls sigh in bliss.

"Mm very well, Naruto-kun."

Naruto Uzumaki. One of many heartthrobs here in Konoha High. I couldn't blame him though. He was very outgoing and his personality was a plus.

I turn my attention back to the board and quickly start daydreaming once again. I heard the bell ring signalling everybody it was time for lunch.

I gathered my stuff and felt a presence standing next to my desk. Without sparing a glance to the figure I could tell it was Kiba.

Kiba Inuzaka. Another popular boy amongst the girls. He was a natural wild boy with his unruly hair and the smile that resembles a wolf.

"So we eating on the roof again, Hina-chan?"

I flinched at the nickname but otherwise ignored it.

"Hn, _I _am Ki-chan," I see him twitch at the name but walked away from him before he stated his comeback.

I hear him follow behind me until he catches up and starts following my pace.

" Hey you know Shino was telling me some of Gaara's boys were messing with our boys yesterday-"

" You mean **your boys** not mine. Your little 'gang' affairs have not a thing to do with me.

" But Hina you and i know you're one of the best fighters in Konoha!"

This boy is so loud...

I turn towards the dog like boy and give him my infamous glare, the glare that w as always enough for my opponents to back down. He understood that I was growing impatient of this so I watched as he turned the other direction and left.

A vanilla colored folder was placed in the middle of the table with a group of boys gathering around it.

"So this is her, hm?" Said a boy with long blonde hair put in a ponytail.

" She's pretty hot, huh?" asked a boy with silver hair.

A red headed boy smirked, "Hn, yeah she is."

"Hey! Gaara, once we recruit her i hope you don't put the moves on her, I thought you were with that pink headed chick?"

"..." Gaara pulled out his phone and quicky dialed a number.

_Ring..Ring..Ring_

_Hello?_

"Ahh hey sakura."

_Hey honey is something the matter?_

"Hm, yeah..I'm breaking up with you."

_Wha-what wh-why? Gaa-_

Before she could finish gaara had already hung up on her.

He looked towards Kankuro.

"You were saying?"

Hello everybody who has read my story. I hope you enjoyed it and please feel free to live criticism. Also you can vote for who you want hinata to end up with or also any suggestions on what should happen next.

Please review I would really appreciate it ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Ahem, hello everybody. So for some reason my last story was cut off from this part that I've wrote making my story shorter then what it was supposed to be...So Enjoy! :) and thanks for the reviews it made me happier then expected!

As Hinata walked down the school hallway she noticed a group of people seeming to surround this one boy.

"Hey Sai, I heard you've been messin' with Hiro's girl again. We're here to teach you not to sneak around with another mans girl.

"It's not my fault he doesn't know how to please a women." A very pale but nonetheless handsome boy said giving them a fake smile. "Does he even have a dick?"

Hinata saw a boy step up who he guessed was the leader step uo. "Tch you'll regret that! Comeon get him!"

One of the boys punched Sai in the gut and he doubled over in pain. The rest of the group then joined in and started there attacks aswell.

Hinata turned away from the fight.

"Hmph, foolish boy.."

As the lavender eyed beauty started walking away, she found it hard to. She let out a sigh turning around, she walked toward the scene.

"Hey."

Hinata had said it in a very low voice but her authoritive tone managed to catch all there attention.

Sai felt the blows toward him lessen and then soon stopped alltogether.

He looked up and his heart began to beat faster. He saw a girl standing there with a confident aura. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had pale flawless skin. Her long slender legs complimented her perfect figure. Curves in all the right places which was somewhat noticeable under her loose fitting clothes. Her eyes were a odd color of lavender something he has never seen before, and he liked it. _And she has a nice rack._

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?"

_Hm, she's fiesty too? I think I'm going to really like this girl._

"Ah-Ah- um you s-see-"

"Get out of here."

"Not without a kiss we won't." one boy spoke up smirking.

Hinata gave a sweet smile and slowly _gracefully_ walked towards him. She placed a soft hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her.

He closed his eyes and expected soft lips meet with his but instead felt pain on the left side of his cheek and was soon knocked out cold.

Everyone couldn't help but gape at the girl.

Hinata glared at the group of boys. "**Leave."**

Quickly the boys scrambled and picked up there fallen friend and ran away from her.

She turned towards him and her expression turned softer. She offered him her hand.

" Are you okay?"

He was still suprised with his mouth still hanging, he reluctantly took her hand.

" Wow, you're... Amazing.."

She was suprised at his statement. Usually when someone saw the power she had they grew afraid of her, so recieving a compliment was something she didn't expect.

"Sai Yano." introducing himself sticking out his hand.

She looked at it for a while. "...Hinata Hyuuga." She took the hand a gave a genuine smile.

Sai couldn't help the blush that climbed onto his face.

'It's decided..' Sai thought to himself. ' I'll make this girl mine.'


	3. Chapter 3

"I just can't believe it! He just suddenly broke up with me," tears were streaming down a pink haired girl. "It was so sudden, that asshole.." All her followers gathered around her and comforted her, trying to ease the crying girl. 

Hinata's eyes widened in confusion. She looked through the corner of her eye, at Sakura. 

She had to admit, Sakura was a very pretty girl, her personality was like venom, but over all she was very pretty. Sakura Haruno, she was blessed with rare pink hair, which complimented her light green eyes. She was also very popular, so it was a shock to hear Gaara break up with her.  
Besides, maybe it was for the best that there not together. 

Gaara Sabaku. All girls love him and all the boys admired him. Gaara had an unusual color of red hair, dark lines framing his turqouise eyes, and a nice build of earned muscles suiting his tall stature. But unfortuantley, he was a playboy, the biggest one in school infact. 

As if on cue, the door slid open to reveal none other then, Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls started swooning towards him as he let out his signature scowl. 

" Kyaa! Sasuke-kuuuun, you can sit next to me!" a blonde beauty said 

" Get out of here you pig he's sitting next to me, right Sasuke?" Sakura stated quickly changing her scary deamenor to sweet. 

" In your dreams forehead!" 

The girls each sent eachother deathening glares waiting for the other to backoff. 

"...I'm not sitting next to either of you.." Sasuke looked around the classroom hoping to find an empty seat next to someone who wouldn't bother him. His eyes strayed toward the ex-heiress, which at that exact moment she looked up, lavender eyes meeting coal black ones.  
Shit. Hinata thought as Sasuke started walking towards her eyeing the desk next to her.  
Sasuke grabbed a seat and sat himself down, turning his attention once again to the Hyuuga.  
She felt his eyes and some crazy fangirls eyes burning holes on the side of her head.

Hinata sighed and looked towards the boy. 

" What are you looking at?" 

He turned away and seemed to look at nothing in particular. "Ah." 

" Is that all you say?" Hinata didn't even understand why she was still talking to Sasuke. 

" Hn." 

" Okay." 

" Hn." 

" Mm." 

" Tch." 

I let out a cough. 

We both turn to eachother. We both cracked a slight smile, barely noticeable if you weren't looking closely. 

This was the start of a wierd but beautiful friendship.

Eyes followed the purple haired girl, waiting until the target is alone. When she walked into a hallway he knew held a dead end he knew this made his job easier. Weird..Why would she walk into their? Ah well, makes my job easier.  
_-  
Why is this person following me?_ Hinata asked herself. She purposely turned down to a dead hallway, knowing he would follow.

" Oi."

Hinata turned around and faced a white skinned boy with white hair.

He stood there his arms hanging limply at his sides.

He took out a pocket knife and held it falling into a fighting stance.

" My names Kimmimaro. So you can just come with me or we can do this the hard way.

He blocked a punch aimed at his gut.

" That'll be the hard way,then."

He said pulling his fist back and attempting to hit her gut. She grabbed his fist and twisted it to the right, making him wince in pain.

So with that the fight continued.

"Hey, Sasuke. You hear that?"

"Naruto, What are you-"

_Crash_

They ran towards the noise and see a bit bruised up Hinata holding a very bruised up Kimmimaro against the wall.

" Comeon do it. Lay the finishing blow." Kimmimaro egged on.

Hinata grit her teeth and pulled her fist back. She brought it forwad only to hit the wall next to him. She let go of him and closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

Opening them she revealed her infamous glare. "**Next time I won't miss.**"

Kimmimaro gathered himself and quickly left ignoring the two watching bystnders.

Hinata turned and was suprised to see Sasuke and Naruto standing there.

_Great._ Hinata let out another exasperated sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey here's the next chapter! Also, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story, it really means alot to me to know people like this :). Please review this story because there actually what keeps me updating this story. I'll try to work and make my chapters longer. I really appreciate it. I'd like to also know some more characters to add to the story or any suggestions on what may happen next!  
Enjoy the story! **

As Hinata walked down the hallway the two, still surprised boys followed after her.

"What the hell was that?", The blond asked loudly. Sasuke just continued staring at her, not saying anything but showing obvious disbelief in his eyes.

Hinata scowled. _I knew it_. She could just imagine what would happen next, they would become disgusted with her or afraid. Then they would stop talking to her_. I'm fine with that._Thought Hinata. She felt a pang of hurt in her chest but quickly ignored it.

"You're really strong.." Sasuke said complimenting her giving her a slight smirk.

"Yeah he's right! You're really cool!" Naruto said agreeing with his friend.

Hinata stopped mid step her eyes widening in surprise. She saw them pass her and walk ahead of her only to stop a few steps ahead. She looked up at them and in her point of view she saw a light shimmering down from them.

"Hey, let's go Hinata-chan!" said Naruto waving his hand over signaling her to come, while Sasuke slightly smiled.

"Un!" She said quickly catching up with them and walking between the two boys.

tttttttttttttttttttttt

"Tadaima..." Hinata said to an empty home after coming home from school.

Hinata's apartment was very small, perfect for herself. The things contained in her little apartment were walls, which were plain white, she had a small television holding one corner of the room holding pictures of her loved ones, a traditional Japanese table, and In the doorway of the living room to the kitchen held a pull up bar. Also another room which had her bed.

She removed her shoes and placed them next to the doorway. Hinata made her way to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Only to see a half filled bottle of expired milk, some rotting vegatables, and an apple.

"..." She glared at her fridge as if she'd scare it into magically have food appear in it.

She settled for the apple. Taking a large bite of it she went into her room and changed into a regular tank top with gray sweat pants, she tied her hair up in a pony tail. She flicked on the television and sat on the chair in dining room, looking at particularly nothing as she finished the apple to the core.

Hinata left the apple on the table and left to go do her regular laps, grabbing a gray sweater on her way out.

Talking her regular laps she zoned out. She felt herself bump into a small boy almost knocking him to the ground if it hadn't been for Hinata smoothly catching him.

Hinata looked down at the boy and realized who it was. It was Konohamaru, Hanabi's old friend.

"Hinata?" he asked.

She took a step back fear striking her eyes, not because of the boy but because of the memories of her sister he brought back. She quickly caught herself before she did something stupid, returning back to her stoic demeanor.

" Hello, Konohamaru." She said giving him a nod of her head

" I-I haven't seen you in a very long time! You know since you and Hanabi moved." The small boy said scratching the back of his head. " How's Hanabi doing anyway?" he asked oblivious to what had happened.

Heh, so he doesn't know..

Hinata gave a pained smile. "I wish I knew that."

"What? Did she go somewhere without your permission?"

"No. They seperated us. They took her away from me."

He was speechless for a moment. His mouth and closed but no words came out.

Sorry, I have to go." I looked at him with hard eyes and walked around him. He still stood in shock. I couldn't stop a stray tear escape one of eyes.

Hinata jogged towards the local park and sat at a bench near the fountain. A group of boys started oogling her but that went by unnoticed.

"No mommy. my balloon!" Hinata turned to see a toddler boy jumping and stretching trying to reach a red stray balloon that was wrapped around a light pole.

"Mori! We'll get you a knew one next time we won't be able to reach that!" His mother grabbed his arm and struggled to get him to start walking again.

"No mommy!" The boy started to wail loudly attracting the attention of all the people in that area of the park.

Hinata let out a sigh, "Troublesome.." She made her way toward the scene and stood infront of the light pole that held the balloon. She looked up at it and then jumped, and grabbed onto the pole. She pulled herself up and untangled the balloon from the pole.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, many gaped, and a certian group of boys smirked, knowing that what she just did confirmed that her skills were the real deal.

She gracefully jumped down and heard applause coming from around her. She smiled slightly and scratched her cheek. She felt a tinge of happiness in her chest.

She went up to the weeping boy and gently placed her hand atop his head. He looked up at her tears in the corner of his eyes. She took his wrist and tied the balloon string to it.

"Be careful next time, bud."

His eyes seemed to glow as he hugged Hinata, which was just him wrapping his arms around her kneew because of how small he was.

"Thank you! That was really awesome!" The mother gave her a thankful smile which Hinata understood.

"Thank you Ms. Come Mori let's go." The mother gave another smile to her and walked away with her child at hand whom was waving wildly at her.

Hinata placed her hood back in place and took one large gulp of her water.

"Hey, Hinata-chan."

She turned around to see the part of the strongest gang in Konoha high in all there glory. The group consisted of, Shikamaru Nara. He had coal black hair pulled back onto a ponytail and he looked bony overall but he was not one to be underestimated. He was also known for his strong strategies and his high IQ despite his laziness.

Next was Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. He too had long black hair pulled into a ponytail but it was much more loose. He provided alot for his gang because of his wealthy family. He also helped make connections.

Then there was Kabuto Yakushi. Once again another long haired guy with a loose ponytail. _What's with these guys and ponytails?, Hinata thought_.Overall a very intimadating guy. With his weird science experiments he uses his opponents as test subjects for them. Usually it resulted in death, illness, and or lead to explosion.

Last but not least there was Gaara. The leader of the whole thing. He was the best fighter of his whole gang. His opponents knew he was not a force to be reckon with unless they had a deathwish. He was violent and also very big playboy in Konoha. He usually sent chills down people's spine with just his stare. But Hinata was different.

"Hn." Hinata said simply turning away from them and then once again started jogging away.

Kabuto and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

Before she made it any further she felt someone grab her arm. She let the person stop her and turned to face none other then the leader of it all.

"Join our gang." He said commanding her, not even bothering to ask her.

"No." She said just as commanding.

"Then go out with me." He heard no response from her and knew he had her. "So-" She cut him off saying something that surprised everyone.

"Hell no."

_Oh no. _Shikamaru thought. _Just great, a stubborn person meets a person just as stubborn, _Shikamaru sighed to himself, _This is going to be troublesome..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody once again! Yes another update of this story and also I'd like to ask for your patience in the matter involving Hanabi. I'm taking step by step dropping some information on what had happened to her and everything will piece alltogether in a while.**

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

To say Gaara was angry, was an understatement of the year. He was furious. That girl, just denied Gaara. He stood there with his mouth gaping open, staring at the spot she once stood in.

_Flashback_

_"Hell no."_

_"What did you say?" Gaara asked disbelief lacing his voice, as she snatched her arm away from him giving him a blank stare._

_"Must I repeat?" Hinata said dusting herself off in the arm Gaara touched. _

_As if he didn't learn the first time he grabbed her arm again pulling the beauty towards him. _

_"And will you stop grabbing me as if you know me?" Hinata once again snatched her arm back this time with an annoyed look on her face. "Tch..Annoying."_

_Gaara's left eye began to twitch and he watched as she jogged away from them._

How dare she call me annonying! Gaara thought. He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. He smirked looking at the path she left by. 'Oh I'll deffinently make this girl mine..' Gaara started to cackle evily as his friends moved away slowly from the grinning maniac.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hinata headed home after the big scene and after finishing her workout. After entering her house, a rare feeling of lonilness hit her. She started to reminencse on how she got like this, why she had become like this, and what she's going to do about it.

She turned her attention toward the pictures that she made a small place for. She turned her attention to the first picture. It was of her mother and herself when she was only a toddler. Even then her mother looked exahausted. Although she was tired she still looked beautiful. With a graceful look in her face and a gentle smile that was directed toward little Hinata, she was truly a strong person.

She looked to her next picture. It was of her and Hanabi. Hanabi had a pouting look on her face, while my hand rested on her shoulder smiling toward the camera. We both wore traditional kimonos, mines was a light lavender, whie hers was a dark blue.

The next picture was faced down, so you wouldn't be able to see the picture. That picture was of her 'father', Hanabi, and herself. She looked to the window and wondered where he was. Where the _hell_ he ran off to.. The coward..

Before Hinata knew it she felt anger flare into her chest. She clenched her fist, stabbing her nails into the palms of her hands until she drew blood. She ran out of her house, running anywhere but back there. The rain was beating on her skin and she realized, she liked the rain.

She stopped in the middle of an empty sidewalk. She tilted her head up toward the sky looking up and closing her her eyes. She took in everything. Her surroundings, the constant pattering of the rain htting the floor, and the feeling of nostalgia. Her eyes still closed the feeling of the raindrops hitting her face stopped but the rain still continued. She opened her eyes and saw a black umbrella held above her.

She turned around and her eyes met with ones that were purple. The boy had white hair with a blue tint to it. His build was lean and muscular, she noted that also he had a what seems, pointy teeth as of a shark, or maybe pirahana.

"It's pretty dangerous for a girl to be out here, during the night and it's raining nonetheless." Hinata tilted her head to the side in confusion."I'm Suigestu Hozuki, by the way." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She returned.

"Yeah, I know. You're in one of my classes." Hinata was surprised by this. "But you never seemed to notice me, You're always in your own world" He smiled at this.

"Seems you've been analyzing me Hozuki-san.."

"Yeah well, you seem like an interesting person. I like you." He stated smiling to her. "But what're you doing out here at night in the rain anyways?" He asked curious.

"I enjoy the rain. Also when it's dark.. For some reason it makes me calm and soothes me."

He scratched his cheek as he looked to the side, thinking about what she said. "Hm, I guess you're right. I really like the water, I'm actually in the swim team in our school."

"We have a swim team?"

It was quiet for a moment until Suigestu burst into laughter. Hinata confused looked at him curios at what he was laughing at. She cracked a smile aswell and started to chuckle, as if his laugh were a contagious disease.

"You're a real interesting girl." He said still smiling showing off his sharp teeth. "You should stop by the swim team once in a while, maybe I can show you a thing or two." The purple eyed boyed winked towards her. He then took her hand and placed the umbrella onto her hand. "Here."

Her eyes widened, "Oh, no I couldn't-"

"I insist, really." He said giving her another smile. "Well I'll see you around in school, hopefully?"

"Un!" Hinata said nodding her head. Hinata watched as Suigestu sprinted away while still waving towards her.

'Suigestu Hozuki, huh?' Hinata thought as she made her way down the street toward her house. 'Interesting.'

Today was Friday. The best day of the week just because of the weekend coming up.

Hinata made her way to her desk between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment and Naruto greeted her with a hello. She returned the greetings and waited for class to start. Suprisingly when the door opened and they expected to see there teacher only to be met with a short bald man.

"Yes! We have a sub!" Naruto said. As the teacher just sat down on the desk. All the kids started going back to there respective friend groups. Naruto moved a seat making a triangle shape with Hinata, Sasuke, and himself.

They all started talking about random things. Well it was mostly just Naruto but Sasuke and Hinata would add something to the conversation once in a while.

"Oh I just remembered, Hinata do you wanna come with me, Sasuke, and a couple of friends are eating out tomorrow you think you can come?"

.

Hinata didn't answer for a second, she hasn't been out with friends in years.. She was...happy.

"O-oh sure.."

Sasuke noticed her out of character answered and took note of it. The bell rung and Naruto shot up from his seat. "Ah guys I'll leave ahead, I have to see the old hermit." The blond said waving his hands wildly, leaving Hinata and Sasuke alone.

"Would you like to join me for lunch?" He asked hoping she'd say yes.

She nodded and they headed out. As they made there way down the hall they saw Sasuke's brother with his friends. Sasuke tried to turn the other way, wanting to avoid them but Hinata grabbed his hand. She gave him reassuring eyes. He nodded, with their hands still connected they walked toward them. Sasuke noticed how soft her hands were, which he was suprised by, expecting to feel rough calloused hands. He enjoyed the warmth that she gave him.

Hinata walked a step ahead of Sasuke and noticed a blonde haired women with a piece of hair covering an eye pointing at them, which caused the rest of the group to turn around and saw them.

"Why hello little brother."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello, Hyuuga-san. Little brother."

"Itachi..." Sasuke said, gritting his teeth. Hinata gave him a nod, acknowledging him. Hinata wondered why Sasuke seemed to hate his brother a lot.

A woman with blonde hair tied into a ponytail walked closer up to them, and then bringing his face close to Hinata, seeming to examine her. "Hey chibi-chan, is this your girlfriend, un?" She asked.

Sasuke glared at the boy, "That has nothing to do with you."

"Guessing that's a no, kind of expected it, this girl needs a man, not a boy, yeah," She lifted her hand and caressed Hinata's cheek. "You're a real beauty, un." She said smirking.

"Don't speak ill of my friend," Hinata said smacking her hand away, "Even though I'm against hitting girls-"

"What the hell?" The girl screamed, "I'm a guy!"

Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Eh?"

Suddenly, a silver haired boy with his hair slicked back burst into laughter. "This bitch thought you were a fucking girl, Diedara!"

Hinata twitched at the way he addressed her. "I'd appreciate it if you were to refrain from calling me that."

"You should just give up, Hidan always and will never stop talking like that, you'll just be wasting your time." the blond said, sighing.

"Hn, whatever. Let's go," He said gesturing towards Hinata to follow. She nodded towards them and followed behind Sasuke.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Sasuke and Hinata made there way up to the school roof. Hinata leaned back, resting against the fence as Sasuke rested his elbows facing the view.

Sasuke looked at Hinata through the corner of his eyes, You're not going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Hinata said. With perfect timing her stomach grumbled loudly. She glared at her stomach.

Sasuke did something very uncharacteristic of him. He laughed, unable to contain himself. Hinata smiled slightly at this.

"What about you? You don't eat either," Hinata asked him curious.

"Uhm well, I do eat..." He said and for some reason red started to tint his cheeks.

"Really? But you don't go to lunch as well. Oh you probably go out to eat."

"Well, no. Not really." Sasuke sucked up his pride and opened his backpack. He then pulled out a bento box wrapped with a red napkin.

Hinata's eyes widened. "You cook?"

"No, my mother made it for me." Hinata didn't reply for a while, and Sasuke knew she was going to laugh at him for it. Most of the kids who knew laughed at him, so he didn't tell anyone about it anymore. "You don't need to try and hide your laughter. I know it's lame." To his surprise, Hinata smiled.

Hinata looked at the bento box in envy. "No, it's very cute actually. It must be nice to have someone to make your lunches." Sasuke tilted his head to the side, he noticed the look in her eyes. It was one of sorrow.

"Would you like to share with me?" Sasuke offered the bento box and saw Hinata's face light up, making Sasuke smile, but he didn't show it.

"Is it...Really okay?" She asked eyes reminding him of a little kid who just received a new toy.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Sasuke said sitting down and opening his bento box to show the contents inside.

Hinata stood speechless for a moment, until she sat beside him, peering over him looking at the bento. Sasuke passed her a rice ball and she held it in her hand. She looked toward him and saw him taking a bite out of it. Turning back to her rice ball she took a bite and soon her taste buds met with delicious flavors. She then continued to take bites out of it and reached for more food.

"Why not have your mother make you bento's so much," Sasuke asked out of pure curiosity.

Hinata stopped mid bite and turned to him with a sad smile. "My mother has been deceased since I was four."

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up." Sasuke said feeling bad.

"No, it is fine; I'm used to it by now. I don't think about it a lot. I mean people go but life goes on." Hinata tilted her head up looking at the sky with a faraway look in her beautiful eyes. _She really is beautiful. Sasuke thought. _

"If you don't mind me asking, how did pass away?"

"Well after she had my sister she was put under more stress by my _father._" Hinata said the word father with venom, Sasuke noticed. She noticed that he was wondering why she said it like that. "My father took my sister away from me, leaving me alone. He never liked or cared for my sister, but he used her to reimburse his debt from a mob boss." Hinata looked down at her rice ball.

Sasuke sat wordless. "Do you know where your sister is?"

"No. But, I'm going to look for her, and save her from whatever he had her do." Hinata said it with fierce determination in her eyes. She looked towards Sasuke and they sat there in silence for a while. "So what was up with you and Itachi-san? You guys seem to not get along well."

"Him and I…I consider him my rival. My father always nags me telling me how I should be like Itachi. But I'd rather die then become like my brother. He sickens me.

, it's always Itachi this and Itachi that. I get tired of it after a while you know?" Sasuke and Hinata didn't understand why they told each other this. It felt like they found a solace in each other, and they were glad for that.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said grateful she found someone she could talk to.

"No…thank you." After that they sat there in a comfortable silence.

ttttttttttttttttttttttt

Hinata made her way home after school, nothing big happening. She finally had her time to rest. Hinata stood at her kitchen ad opened her restocked fridge. She decided to make herself a sandwich. After making the sandwich she ate it in front of the television, watching it. She flicked off the television after a few hours watching it and zoning out. She decided to crash early.

She walked towards were the photos that held her family. She picked one up and kissed it.

If only you were here mom.

As she lay in bed she remembered that she agreed to go out with Sasuke and Naruto tomorrow.

'So much for oversleeping.' She thought letting her sleep take her over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fellow readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, thank you for the people who favorite, alert, and especially reviewed this story. I really appreciate it **** well, to much talking lol enjoy the story. Oh also I'd like to ask for opinions on whether or not I should bring Iruka and Kakashi into the story. Is it just overkill or does it sound good? If you wouldn't like them to be in the story I'll take no answer to this as a no aswell. **

ttttttttttttttttttttt

Sasuke stirred in his bed daylight hitting his eyes. He cracked one eye open and saw his mother whom was opening his curtains.

"Sasu, you need to wake up now! Didn't you say you and your friends were going to eat out today?" His mother asked while picking up some of his clothes that were carelessly thrown on the floor. Sasuke didn't answer, so his mother continued. "It's already half past eleven, when do you plan on getting ready?"

Sasuke's eyes shot open. He was supposed to be there at twelve. He quickly tried to get up from his bed but became tangled with his blanket and ended up on the floor. He got up and ran towards the bathroom. He twisted the doorknob expecting it to open only to realize it was locked.

Sasuke started to bang on the door. "OI! Hurry up in there, dammit!"

"I have just as a right to this bathroom as you do," Said a deep voice from inside the bathroom.

"I have somewhere I have to be dad!"

The bathroom door opened, much to Sasuke's delight. Sasuke's father stepped out, saying it's all yours. As Sasuke was going to step in he was tapped on the forehead confusing him for a moment. Before he knew it his older brother stepped into the bathroom before Sasuke could, closing and locking the door behind him.

The younger Uchiha's jaw dropped. "Damn you, Itachi!"

Ttttttttttttttttttttt

A coal black haired boy made his way toward a fountain right in the middle of the shopping district.

Sai looked around looking for his friends. _Maybe I came too early?_ He looked at his watch and noticed he was at least half an hour early. He heard giggling and looked to his left and noticed three girls looking at him with blushes on there face. He gave them his well-known smile. They all squealed and he turned his attention to his environment. He just continued to talk to himself about wanting to paint the scenery.

His mind wandered to the gorgeous, lavender eyed, beauty that had saved him before, his mind staying on the subject.

Ttttttttttttttttttttt

As Kiba and Shikamaru made there way toward the meeting point they saw Sai already there sitting on a bench next to the fountain, staring at nothing in particular. Kiba's eyes narrowed. He got along with Sai; he never considered people's feelings. Plus Kiba thought he was pretty weird. Shikamaru didn't think much of Sai, other than the fact he constantly teases everybody, although unintentionally.

Sai looked towards them and then plastered his fake smile onto his face slightly waving. Kiba awkwardly smiled and Shikamaru nodded his head.

As they made there way towards him they heard him greet them with there weird nicknames, "Hello, Lazyass. Wet dog." He said still smiling.

Kiba narrowed his eyes and tried to jump on him only to have Shikamaru catch him by the collar.

"Sup, Sai?" Sai smiled and answered his question, having all of them engage in conversation until everyone got there.

After a while they heard a certain loud blond screaming at the top of his lungs. "Hey guys!" Naruto said waving while walking towards them. With Naruto was himself, Sasuke, Gaara, Suigestu, and Naruto's friend; Aoi. All of them have been friends since elementary except Aoi and gladly they don't let there gang status get in the way of there friendship.

"Took you long enough," Said Kiba narrowing his eyes.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, I overslept!"

"It doesn't matter anymore, shall we go," asked the lazy genius.

"No we have to wait Hinata!" Naruto said stomping his foot on the ground. Aoi's eyes became ample at the name.

"Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga," Aoi questioned wildly.

"Yeah… You know her," asked the ebony haired boy.

"Yeah she's very…scary. She went to my elementary school." He stopped and noticed everyone was listening, making him smirk mentally. "She's dangerous. The Hyuuga always started fights with people for absolutely no reason. She was a loner."

"No, that's not true! Hinata wouldn't start a fight without reason!" Naruto said as Kiba nodded, angry that someone would talk about Hinata like that.

"Naruto's right for once, maybe she was like that at the past, but she's changed." Sasuke said standing up for his friend.

"People don't just _change, _you probably haven't seen that side of her," Aoi said back, eyes narrowing.

"I'd hate to agree with Naruto for once but, he's right I invited her to join my gang and she blandly refused," stated the red head.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." He said crossing his arms.

The group stayed silent waiting for Hinata to come. Sai looked up and saw Hinata walking towards them, as beautiful as ever. Sai smiled and got up from his position. The group turned to look at him, as Sai started walking towards Hinata.

"Hey, Hinata," greeted Sai with a genuine smile.

She nodded her head in recognition. "Hey."

Not wanting to be outdone; Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba went up to the dark blue haired girl, greeting her in their own ways.

Suigestu gave her a smile, which she returned but not as big.

Gaara went up to her aswell. "Hello there, _hime._" The red head whispered in her ear. While doing that he earned some jaws dropped and some glares, from certain males.

Shikamaru lazily nodded and Hinata slightly waved back.

When all that was done, Hinata turned and then was facing Aoi, whom had a smirk playing on his face.

Aoi had a sinister smile on his face that only Hinata noticed, "Why hello, Hinata-chan…Remember me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Please don't forget to review, it's what makes me want to continue writing ^-^! I really would appreciate it! Also, enjoy the chapter!**

Everyone turned from Aoi to Hinata, whom both shared a heated glare. As Hinata gave him a heated stare, it quickly turned into a look full of confusion.

"Sorry, I don't remember you," Hinata said scratching the back of her head.

Aoi chuckled, "Yeah, I dont expect you too, I mean we never did talk in elementary. My name is Aoi." Hinata's eyes widened at the mention of her elementary life.

"Ah I see… shall we start going," Hinata asked trying to change the subject. Suigestu was the first to react and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Yeah, let's go." Suigestu felt people's glares hitting his back. He ignored them and continued forward with Hinata at hand, who didn't think much of the contact followed him.

The other boys glared until they decided to trail after them.

The group finally settled down after ordering there food.

Gaara and Kiba sat next to Hinata after some arguing. Hinata decided to start a conversation so she turned towards Kiba.

"So how's Akamaru doing," Hinata asked as she started unwrapping her burger.

"Hey, I'm surprised you remembered him! He's doing good, you should see him once in a while, he misses you." Kiba said formulating an excuse so he can see Hinata more often.

"Ah, yeah I miss the little guy…" She answered recalling Akamaru.

"Little guy? That dog is huge now," Naruto exclaimed, mimicking the dogs size with his hands.

"Eh? Really? He looks the same to me," Kiba said scratching his cheek.

"Are you crazy. That dogs a horse!"

"You're so loud, baka," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Naruto scowled at Sasuke and raised his fist at him, "What was that, teme?"

"I hate dogs," Suigestu whispered to Hinata going around Gaara. Unfortunately, Kiba heard him

"What did you say," Kiba said glaring at Suigestu.

Suigestu seeming unfazed shrugged, "I hate dogs, geez is your hearing that bad?"

Suigestu and Kiba then started to argue with each other.

"Ah geez they're so troublesome," Said the lazy genius stuffing fries into his mouth.

Hinata turned to Gaara and noticed he was staring at her. She cocked an eyebrow when Gaara started to smirk.

Gaara took a sip of his drink, "Your eyes are really…pretty."

That compliment took her by surprise. Who would've thought those cold, calculating, and emotionless Hyuuga eyes could be found attractive. Hinata looked him and smiled slightly only, the smile held no emotion, she turned back to her meal and started to eat.

It took a lot for Gaara to say that, he wasn't used to complimenting people, he slowed his beating heart and turned to talk to Shikamaru, over Suigestu. Hinata turned and noticed Aoi's intense stare directed towards her.

Hinata gave him a questioning glance. Aoi decided to create conversation, "So, do you keep in touch with anybody from our old school?"

Hinata tried to remember if she did, "Hm, no, not really. I wasn't really close to anybody." Not that I wanted to be, Hinata thought.

"Ah yes of course," Ah said ending the conversation with that.

Hinata decided she wanted to use the bathroom. She slid her chair back causing some questioning glances.

"Bathroom," She stated simply. They all nodded and she went towards the stall

Few minutes passed and Aoi excused himself from the table, not thinking much of it. He went towards the stalls and came at the perfect time Hinata came out.

"Ah, good timing Hinata," Aoi said smiling at her.

She looked at Aoi and said, "Yeah, I guess… was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah, I set up this date with a couple of other friends of mine. I'm short on a girl for my friend, so let's go," Aoi exclaimed while grabbing her hand.

Hinata gave him a dumbfounded look, "Wait what about everybody else?"

"Let's ditch those losers, I didn't like them much anyways," He said sighing while shrugging his shoulders.

Hinata was surprised at his insults toward her friends. Soon it turned into anger which she decided to hold in.

"I'd rather not leave my friends, and you shouldn't either." Hinata started walking away only to be stopped by him once again.

"Come on Hinata, you cant seriously like them. I mean there so annoying. Also, they're pretty boring too… Ahh they all seem they have sticks up there asses-"

Aoi was cut of by a swift punch to the face, causing him to collapse on the floor. He looked up and saw Hinata jump on him and grab his shirt. Rage was clouded in her eyes.

"Take it back," Hinata grit.

"Truth hurt don't it?"

Hinata pulled back her fist and started to repeatedly deliver swift but strong punches to his face, causing him to bruise and bleed.

A woman had happened to pass by and let out a loud screech, making everybody in the restaurant come towards the commotion. People started to surround the fight, all watching in horror. Hinata's table decided to find out what was happening and found Hinata on top of Aoi, delivering blow after blow, to his face.

They all stood horror stricken. Kiba broke out of his stupor and decided to break up the fight. Unfortunately Hinata was strong, so it took more people from the table to get her off him.

Sasuke, Kiba, Suigestu, and Naruto took Hinata outside to calm her down. While the rest stayed to help Aoi up.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttt

Aoi wasn't that badly hurt and he knew he could've been thanks to Hinata's strength, but she held back not wanting to cause serious injuries.

"What the hell happened," Shikamaru asked while picking up Aoi.

"Yeah, I've never seen her like that," Gaara said pondering off. Even though Gaara fought, he fought for reason, not to just hurt people.

"I don't know man, I was just being nice to her, she just started to attack me," Aoi stated angrily walking out of the fast food place.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttt

"Hinata what happened back there?" Naruto asked Hinata looking at her with pleading eyes.

Hinata answered with silence looking at nothing in particular. She was thinking whether or not she should tell them. She then recalled the moment.

_Come on Hinata, you cant seriously like them. I mean there so annoying. Also, they're pretty boring too… Ahh they all seem they have sticks up there asses. _She decided to not tell them, hoping to keep there pride in tacked.

"Say something please! Don't tell me you did it for the hell of it," Kiba exclaimed gritting his teeth.

Sasuke and Suigestu listened intently hoping there suspicions were wrong.

Hinata locked eyes with Kiba, "I…can't tell you." Hinata finished blandly.

"What the hell Hinata?" Naruto started, "So you just decided to punch him and beat the shit outta him?"

"I don't know did I?" Hinata said.

Naruto gritted his teeth as everyone else tensed.

Sasuke cut in and told her, "I didn't expect you to be that person. Aoi warned us about you! We didn't believe him though! Because we were friends! I guess we were wrong to give you that." He finished. Everyone seemed to agree turning to Hinata.

Hinata's eyes widened but quickly hid her surprise with her stoicism. "Don't misunderstand…"

"No you don't need to say anything. Just don't expect to talk to us anymore," Kiba said shoving his hands in his pockets.

Hinata grit her teeth, "Very well." She then turned and walked away.

Gaara, Sai, and Shikamaru came out with a beaten up Sai. The rest of the group united with their hurt friend, tending to him quickly.

For that moment Hinata decided to turn around and that moment her eyes widened. She locked eyes with Aoi, and at that exact timing, she saw a smirk directed towards her, playing on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys here's another chapter, hope you enjoy and thanks for your support. Feel free to leave any couples that you want Hinata to be part of and I'll fit it into the story!**

Hinata made her way home a stoic look on her face. That Aoi, he really had something out for her.

'He went to my elementary school? I don't remember him…' Hinata walked with a hand holding her chin, deep in thought. 'He does look familiar, but with his light blonde hair and blue eyes he resembles a lot of people…'

Hinata's train of thought was broken by a loud crashing sound. She heard it again and soon another came. Hinata became curious and started walking toward the clatter. The racket was coming from an alley way that led to a junkyard. As she went inside, the noise becoming louder she saw an attractive blond boy wearing a tight shirt, showing off his muscles, holding in his hand, a what looked like a mallet, which he was obviously using to scraps of metal that were molded together.

The boy stopped for a moment, whipping sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand. Hinata noticed that the good looking blond was Diedara. Hinata was ready to turn to leave when Diedara, turned and noticed Hinata.

"Eh? It's you again, Hinata, un. Spying on me I presume, yeah?"

Hinata sighed and looked at Diedara, "No, I was just curious on who the person was that was making such a racket."

"Racket? I see it as music," Diedara smirked, "I'm just making art, un!"

"Art? How is a bunch of metal melded together art," Hinata asked, "Besides, you don't look like the art type. I bet this is just an excuse so you can break stuff."

"No, un! It's art, I think this piece represents all of us. We're not perfect, which is why there are rough edges, everyone is human, we are given emotions. This piece represents anger, don't you feel it, un," Diedara asked, "Art's an explosion!"

Hinata thought for a while. "Actually, that made sense, this piece is really nice." Hinata looked closer at it.

Diedara smiled widely. "You wanna give it a go, yeah?" Diedara held out the mallet to Hinata. She hesitantly took the mallet and eyed the 'art'. She raised the mallet above her head and brought it down with force, leaving a huge dent on the 'art'.

For some weird reason Hinata felt a satisfying rush surge through her. She looked at Diedara with a small smile in her face. He found another mallet and noticed her stare towards him. Diedara gave her an approving nod and he began to whack the metal again. Soon Hinata joined in again.

Time flew and Hinata realized that when she noticed the sun set. She stopped her attack on the 'art' and Diedara did as well.

"Whew, time flies,ne?" Diedara whipped his forehead.

"Yeah," Hinata handed the mallet back to Diedara, "Thanks for this…I needed it."

"I could tell, don't mention it."

"You could tell?"

Diedara nodded his head, "You seemed a little bit different, as if something was bothering you."

Diedara offered Hinata a smile, "Want to talk for awhile?"

"I still can't believe Hinata would do that…" said a certain dog loving boy.

Sai nodded his head but thought twice , "Maybe we went to hard on her? I mean we haven't heard the full story…"

"What's their to know? She hurt one of our friends for no freakin reason! That's just going to far," said the usually energetic blond, but now he was questioning himself if what they did was right.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sai let out a sigh **(Lol get it? :D) **

Sasuke and Gaara whom was at the front stopped, causing Suigestu and Shikamaru to bump into them.

"Oi, what the hell-" Suigestu started, only for the group of boys to be pushed back, falling behind a bush.

Shikamaru peered over and saw Hinata sitting in a bench near the fountain at the park. She was sitting alone; eyes closed seeming to be stuck in thought.

"It's Hinata!" Kiba said loudly.

"We know that baka, quiet or she'll see us," Gaara said looking at their main topic.

"What did you-"

"Shhhh," Naruto said placing a finger over his lips, hushing the wild boy.

"What do you think she's doing there," Suigestu asked.

"I don't know…wait why are we hiding?" Shikamaru asked.

"Who the hell is that?" Gaara's eyes narrowed at a blonde haired boy made his way toward Hinata with drinks at hand. The boys sent glares toward him.

Diedara felt a weird chill go up his body but ignored it.

"So what's been up with you?" Diedara opened his soda and took a gulp.

"Ah..It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Hinata did the same as Diedara and took a small sip.

Diedara turned to Hinata and gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. Weird she thought. "Even though it may have nothing to do with me, it's better to let out your feelings then keeping them bottled up, ne?" He gave her another smile that brought a small blush on her cheeks. She placed her hand on her chest with a questioning glance.

"Yeah… you're right.."

Shikamaru noticed the change in Hinata's personality and the blush. 'Don't tell me she likes him?' he glared at the blond.

"Oi, let's leave." Gaara said getting up and Shikamaru followed.

"What? Aren't you guys curious?" Naruto asked them pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What's the point, its not like we have anything to do with her anymore." Gaara said in his old, cold demeanor.

Kiba scratched the back of his head and agreed soon the group left, although they wanted to stay.

Unknown to the boys was a pair of eyes with a sinister look staring at them. Keke, if only they stayed long enough to hear the story of what actually happened, they would've found out the truth. Thought Aoi as he chuckled to himself


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy! I really appreciate those who reviewed, it means a lot! **

Ma'am we've located the whereabouts of Hinata Hyuuga." A man with a black tux said walking into a large office.

Surprisingly instead of a grown woman sitting behind the desk a young girl by the age of twelve or thirteen was placed there.

"Is that so?" She took the file and skimmed through it, a smirk grew on her face.

"But ma'am, your father said to leave the matter to itself."

"Urusai! Now excuse yourself," the girl gave a fierce glare to the man.

He bowed deeply, "Well then, please excuse me."

After her assistant left she opened the folder and took out the picture. It was of Hinata, but a side shot of her, stating that the picture was taken secretly.

Grey eyes looked at the picture, "I think I should pay you a little visit, _onee-san_."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow you really did that?" Diedara exclaimed with clear envy.

Hinata nodded her head, "Yeah surprisingly the group wasn't that strong, I took them down in a couple of minutes."

Diedara gave a huge smile, "That's really amazing-you're really amazing, un."

Hinata's heart pace quickened as she had a small blush, she's been doing that a lot since she started talking to him.

"Heh, not as amazing as you," is what Hinata wanted to say, but was to nervous to.

Diedara looked up at the dark sky, "Wow the stars are beautiful, un."

"Yeah, you usually don't see these, with all the light- Wait stars?" Hinata's eyes looked up at the dark sky with specks of light on it. "What time is it?"

"Wah, you're right, I guess time flies, yeah?" Diedara scratched the back of his head and stood up.

'I cant believe I spent hours talking to this guy without even knowing.'

"I'll walk you home," Diedara held out his hand toward Hinata expecting her to take it. Hinata stared at his hand for a while, it was bigger then hers, she could tell it was calloused, but it looked warm. Slowly she wrapped her hand around his and stood up as well. She smiled at him, and they started to walk toward her house, hand in hand. From a distance coal black eyes stared at them with resentment.

They safely made it towards her house and they bid each other farewell. Hinata watched him walk away and she felt a pain in her chest.

She opened the door to her house, her eyes widened in surprise. Her house was trashed. Her things were laying everywhere. She quickly went to the small place where her picture frames once stood. They were all thrown to the floor, she saw one picture on the floor, the one of her mother, Hanabi, and herself. The picture was slashed in the middle. Hinata dropped to her knees, causing them to bleed because of the glass, but she ignored it. She grabbed the picture and felt a tear drop fall onto it.

Hinata grit her teeth and grabbed her head and the silent room was engulfed with a soundless scream coming from Hinata.

Hinata walked out of the house with the blood still coating her knees, she couldn't walk straight. I seemed like she was drunk, but no one knew it was because she couldn't think straight. She continued to walk and passed an alleyway. She heard noises coming from the alleyway and she turned towards there with a frightened look on her face.

"P-please l-leave me alone," Hinata's eyes widened and recalled the past accident.

A small Hinata held onto a frightened Hanabi, "_please leave us a-alone."_

Hinata maniacally walked towards them. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, "**Oi."**

The three gangsters turned around, "Ehh? Who the hell are you?"

Hinata took a step towards them, the men felt a bad aura surround her. the leader turned towards the boy, "Your lucky, we'll get you next time!"

They started to try to leave but Hinata stopped them placing an arm in front of him, blocking his path.

"He may be lucky, but you aren't." Hinata lifted her right hand and hooked him in the face, hearing a sinister crack. The man fell to the floor and he held his bruised jaw in shock.

"Don't stand there get her!" Then the two men launched at her, one tried to cuff her in the face but she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, and she heard a satisfying noise. The man lunged at her back but she flipped him over her shoulder.

Hinata forgot about the boss for a moment and she felt a blow on her face. Everything went silent. She slowly turned her face towards the man, with a smile on her face.

The smile was wiped off and she took the mans arms twisting it the opposite way it should. The man screamed in agony. "I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"No! did you stop when you hurt Hanabi," Hinata exclaimed twisting his arm more earning her another scream.

The helpless victim who stood at the end of the hallway looked at her in fear, 'Hanabi?'

"I-I don't know who you're t-talking about! Please!"

Hinata smirked, "Maybe it'd be better to just remove movement in your arms overall!" Hinata was going to dish the finishing blow when she felt arms wrap around her.

"P-please stop!"


End file.
